Falling For You
by devoted2clois
Summary: It's official...they had fallen for eachother. Oneshot. Contiuation of episode Sucker Punch. Rated for slight language.


**This is my first Castle story…so please be nice :D Takes place after the season 2 episode Sucker Punch.**

**Dedicated to: Jen, Lauren, Taylor, Lina, Emma, Dimi and Matt because they listen to me when I talk to them about Castle :D**

Tears streamed down Kate Beckett's face. She counted each chest compression through clenched teeth. Blood was pouring out of Dick Coonan's bullet wound in his chest. The colour was slowly draining from his face. Beckett could tell he didn't have long left- not even a minute she suspected.

"Don't die on me you son of a bitch!" she screamed. Dick smiled and his eyes went glassy…nothing. Beckett bowed her head and furiously wiped tears from her cheeks with her bloody hands. Richard Castle, who was looking on, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll never know" Beckett mumbled, staring at the lifeless body in front of her.

"You know who killed your mother…we can find out who sent him out to kill her. It's a start." Castle said, trying to reassure her.

"I let her down." Beckett shook her head.

"No you didn't. You tried and you found the ass hole who murdered you mum. You did anything **but **let her down. Hey look at me." Castle turned Beckett's head so he could look her in the eyes. "We are going to find the guy who wanted to kill your mum…then I am going to make him wish he was dead. Because no body, absolutely no body, hurts you and gets away with it." Beckett wrapped her arms around Castle and buried her face into his neck and cried. Castle slowly stood up and carried her to her office. He sat her down on her couch and left the room. He came back carrying two tubs full of hot water and a towel. "Here wash your hands." Beckett didn't process what Castle was saying, so he sat down and put one of the tubs on his knees, took Beckett's small hands in his large ones and washed the blood off in the water. The water went a murky red colour as Castle gently scrubbed her hands. Beckett stared at the water, comprehending what just happened.

"I killed a man." She whimpered.

"But you tried to save him." Castle replied.

"But not because I wanted him to go back to his business or continue with his daily life, I wanted him to live so I could find out who sent him."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with that." Castle swapped the tubs and held Beckett's hands in the water to soak the blood stains off. "Besides he would've shot me if you didn't shoot him first."

"You wouldn't have been in danger if I you hadn't been here."

"I would put myself in danger if it means helping you…don't ever forget that." Castle told her honestly. Beckett looked up from the water and got lost in his eyes…she really was falling for him…and it pissed her off and scared the hell out of her. It wasn't meant to happen, she was meant to hate him.

"Don't do that." Beckett said firmly.

"Do what?" Castle smiled.

"Flatter me and give me your charm smile."

"I didn't know I had a charm smile, and that was not flattering."

"It was definitely flattering."

"No, flattering is this." Castle took a deep breath "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, even when you're sick and all snotty and puffy and red…I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Beckett looked away and blushed. "Now that…was flattering. I'll dry you're hands off then you're coming home with me."

"What? Why?" Beckett allowed Castle to dry her hands in a fluffy towel.

"Because knowing you, you will go home and stay up all night, come to work tomorrow and be totally zonked. So you are coming home with me so I can make sure you get some sleep." Castle stood up.

"I'm not coming with you." Beckett crossed her arms.

"Fine…I'll just carry you." Castle bent down and easily lifted Beckett into a fireman's carry.

"Put me down!" Beckett demanded, laughing as she pounded on Castle's back.

"No you are coming with me" Castle walked out of the office and out of the building, receiving many looks on the way. He reached his car, unlocked it, opened the passenger door and put Beckett down inside. He went over to the driver's side, got in and started the engine.

~*~

Castle opened the door to his apartment and held it open for Beckett. She slowly walked inside and plopped herself down on the couch. Martha and Alexis watched on from upstairs as Castle sat down beside Beckett and wrapped his arm around her. Castle felt very…special. Beckett didn't open up to just anybody, and here she was letting her walls down around him. He turned to say something to her and noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked so innocent. Castle reached behind the couch and grabbed a blanket. He draped it over himself and Beckett and just looked at her for a moment. She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer into his side. He squeezed her closer and kissed her forehead.

It was official…

He had fallen for her.

~*~

Beckett awoke with a pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and discovered she had fallen asleep in Castle's arms on his couch. He was even kind enough to wrap them in a blanket. It was still dark outside, she estimated it would be about 3 in the morning. Beckett looked at Castle, his handsome features and luscious lips. She looked deeper and saw the kind man who held her when she cried and stood by her even when she didn't need it. Beckett leant up and kissed Castle softly on the lips before settling back down in the crook of his neck.

It was official…

She had fallen for him.

_~*The End*~_

**I hope you enjoyed it…please review.**


End file.
